


Consort

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You knew enough about Loki to know your relationship wouldn’t live for so long. Eventually, he would grow bored of you, you would leave and live your life, he’d find someone new, and the process would happen again and again until the day of his death. So the least you could do was ride this train the best way you could.





	Consort

“Loki!” you protested in a whisper.

The throne room was full, every great lord and lady assuring their presence to see the brand new consort to their young king.

You weren’t a king in the full meaning of the world _,_ not per say. You were powerful, yes, but there was a limit. You knew enough about Loki to know your relationship wouldn’t live for so long. Eventually, he would grow bored of you, you would leave and live your life, he’d find someone new, and the process would happen again and again until the day of his death. So the least you could do was ride this train the best way you could. That included sitting on a small throne by his side and rein under him and over the rest of the Asgardians.

“What?” your lover looked at you with the most innocent look on his face, or at least the best one he could pull off. He was kneeled between your spread legs, with his hands resting on your thighs, moving up and down in a tempting and wicked way.

“I’ve barely been presented as your consort,” you hissed. “You can’t…”

“I can do whatever I want,” he interrupted you. “I’m the king.”

You took a long breath, feeling your heart racing inside your chest in response to his posture.

“And, right now, the king wants to please his consort.”

Your breath got stuck in your throat when his lips touched your bulging cock and Loki chuckled. You couldn’t see his face but you knew the asshole was ginning.

The thought of having people around didn’t put any sense into your head. Instead, it only made you grow harder even faster, and Loki seemed very pleased with it.

“It turns you on, doesn’t it?” he opened your pants. “Having everyone here watching you, watching the king doing as he pleases with you… I knew you had that on you.”

You just groaned as he pulled your cock out, dragging his tongue all the way up and circling your head.

Before you could help yourself, your eyes fell on a woman who’d apparently been watching you, and she bowed respectfully when your eyes crossed.

“Loki, are you sure you want to do this right here, right now?” you shifted on your spot.

He didn’t answer verbally. Instead, he took you deep in his throat all at once, making your hips jump and lips part open.

Oh, damn.


End file.
